BAJOS INSTINTOS
by SingingTheBlues
Summary: Un día despiertas en un lugar desconocido, sin saber si vives o no, tu cuerpo no responde y tampoco sabes quién eres. Sin embargo un Rey Demonio revive dentro tuyo un deseo y las ganas de seguir. Los valores no existen, tampoco los sentimientos, pero ÉL es para ti todo aquello que dabas por perdido. [SesshomaruxTÚ]


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Este fic que tengo planeado hacer será un poco diferente. Como ando muy inspirada últimamente, se me ocurrió crear un fic narrado en primera persona para que aquellos que amamos a Sesshomaru, podamos ser el personaje principal y sentir lo que sentiríamos si un día apareciésemos en el mundo de Inuyasha.

No sé si tendrá muchos lectores, pero personalmente disfruto mucho en escribirlo y espero poder hacerles parte de la historia.

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_**Paraíso**_

* * *

De repente, una fuerte luz alumbró mi rostro. Y toda esa oscuridad, y todo ese frío se desvaneció. Mis ropas estaban empapadas, debajo de mí sentía la hierba húmeda y la tierra tibia.

Había un fuerte vapor en el aire y un pronunciado aroma a vegetación silvestre, a hierbas y a flores. Podía oír los agudos cantos de los pájaros sobre mi cabeza.

Intenté abrir los ojos y a su vez incorporarme, pero no pude. La luz me cegaba y me dolía todo el cuerpo, _todo_.

¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?! Intentaba, entre el desespero de aquella situación, ubicarme, orientarme, recordar que había sucedido y era inútil. Todo era extraño.

_Por un momento llegué a pensar que estaba muerta._

**Muerte.** Todos los humanos estamos destinados a ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Ardían pero pude ver sobre mí, aún tumbada, la copa de varios árboles y un cielo azul claro.

Cuando intenté girar mi cabeza hacia la derecha, las cervicales de mi nuca crujieron como ramas secas, pero fue en vano ya que no me encontré con nada distinto: más árboles.

_¿A esto llamaban el Paraíso?_

Para mí no era más que un bosque húmedo y tupido, totalmente desolado.

Insistí nuevamente en incorporarme y luego de que mi cuerpo me reclamara quedarme donde estaba, pude ponerme de pie sujetándome del gran eucalipto que estaba tras mío.

_¡Dios!_ Jamás me había sentido tan inútil. No podía ni estar parada por mi propia voluntad. Mis articulaciones parecían haberse soldado una a una. Empecé a resignarme. Si estaba muerta, ¿por qué me interesaría descubrir dónde estaba, qué había sucedido o como morí?

_Pero es que, ¡el Paraíso no me lo habían contado así! ¿o estaba en el Infierno?_

Mi cabeza daba vueltas entre la confusión y el dolor. Traté de sostenerme pero ya era imposible, las piernas me terminaron de fallar y me sentí caer, pero de la nada unas manos me sostuvieron.

_Manos. Unas manos de mujer._

Me tomaba por los hombros con una presión que dolía, a pesar de mi asombro intenté advertirle pero no pude pronunciar palabra alguna. Ella, una chica de unos dieciséis años me observaba atónita con sus grandes ojos café:

_-¡¿Quién ha podido hacerte esto?! Dios… -_me observó de pies a cabeza-_…me meteré en problemas, pero no puedo dejarte así. Si te abandono seguro morirás._

Sorprendida, emití un leve ronquido tratando de hablar. ¿Qué no estaba ya muerta?

De entre los árboles vi acercarse a una figura monstruosa de dos cabezas. Un dragón verde que poseía una montura en su lomo. El animal clavó su cantidad de ojos en mí. Y bajo una expresión de horror pude gritar, al fin.

_-¡No, no! ¡No te asustes, él nos ayudara!_ –exclamó la chica tratando de tranquilizarme. ¿Cómo podía ayudarnos un monstruo? -_¡Ah-Un! –_le llamó a la bestia:

_–Necesito llevar a esta chica con nosotros, su estado es lamentable –dijo. La bestia sorprendentemente respondió a la muchacha con un resoplido y asintió con sus dos enormes cabezas_.

La morena pasó mi dolorido brazo por encima de sus hombros y me tomó fuertemente, intentó que caminara hacia la bestia que ahora estaba más cerca, pero sólo pude caminar dos pasos hasta que mis pies pidieron clemencia.

Esto llevó a que, tanto la chica como una de las cabezas del animal, me llevaran arrastrando las piernas hasta el lomo del mismo, y una vez estuve allí, la joven se montó.

Mi corazón chocaba acelerado contra mis doloridas costillas. Ya sabía varias cosas: no estaba muerta, éste no era el Paraíso, y no sólo eso sino que estaba poblado por extrañas criaturas. Y de nuevo la incógnita: ¡_¿qué mierda hago yo aquí?!_

El animal alzó vuelo y entre mis ojos nublosos vi como el suelo donde había estado tirada hace un tiempo quedaba lejos. La hierba mojada, los árboles, los pájaros. Quizás hubiese sido mejor quedarme allí, pensé, y entre mi intento de llanto se volvieron a cerrar mis ojos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer ^^ es corto debido a que es un prólogo. Si te gustó, házmelo saber dejando un review. Gracias**


End file.
